


Sterile

by MR01



Series: Trial-Order [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crush at First Sight, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Rael or Seira help look over Lukedonia and Ye Ran University while Frankenstein is on a mission, Some Incest, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Erga and Han are both in love Rai so they do something about it.  Side note: Rael uses his time inappropriately.





	Sterile

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Noblesse' I just flippin love it so much though. I said I'd hold on to finish my other works but I lied. My bad folks, I will get back to them I just want to post this series.

* * *

**Erga**

"I need a little air as you so kindly suggested. Therefore am going to visit the Noblesse. I shan't be long." She fixes her hair while admiring her new dress.

Waiving a handmaiden off because they look kinda panicked now like they are ready to fret over her mild indecision.

 Erga looks away from her mirror as she turns to address Rajak, a cool breeze picking up outside her castle's windows.

"I wish to give Rael and Seira a bit more responsibility here as they prepare to take over their respective Clans."

His eyes widened a fraction as he says. "You will leave them in charge of Lukedonia then?" Biting his lower lip. She notes worry from him. 

His face is an open book, he's quite handsome like this.

She puts a hand on his shoulder gripping him once reassuringly as she moves to grab her swords.

"With your supervision I don't doubt they will do a wonderful job. I'm off then. Rai knows I should be there shortly." With those words she makes it clear that he is dismissed.

He bows as she curtsies then she is gone and he is alone in her chambers thinking that this is going to be a long day.

* * *

  **Rael**

"Brother, do you know why I was summoned? Oh Seria you are here too. How wonderful." Rael stands before them in the throne room as he tries to avert his eyes to the floor.

His older brother looks breathtakingly dashing on the throne, like it was perfectly made for him and just the thought of Rajak commanding him to do even one of the simplest of tasks does things to him.

"I will just get to the gist of things, you both are to reign Lukedonia for the day. I will oversee to it."

Rajak sits a little more properly as he continues. His eyes soften at the looks of mild fear well trepidation of the magnitude of the responsibility he is implying that they will hold.

"The order-confirmation was from Erga, our Queen herself so there you have it. Nice 'n to the point."

"Anything you want or say goes, rule wisely brother, Seria. I believe in you both and I am not just saying that because my life and Clan hang in the balance." 

He laughs at his own, lame joke while they stare up at him blankly.

"This is a test. One I will aide you in if you so wish. Please relax. You will be fine. The citizens of Lukedonia will survive. I promise you that. I had hoped you both would know that without saying."

He goes for a smile and he sees Seria and Rael share a meaningful look as their faces color a bit.

"Well I can help you out by telling you the first task at hand. We have to inform all of the guards. How will we play this? Can one of you tell me." 

He bites his tongue as he looks down at them. Thinking it strange that his younger brother won't meet his eyes.

"I can do it. I should be right back." Seria leaves them without another word or action and Rajak finds it somewhat interesting to see her move first. 

His dearest brother has always loved competitions but it seems here that he is at a loss for the first point.

He moves to get up from the throne as he sees Rael ascend the steps.

Thinking that he is ready and willing to do whatever task his brother deems fair for Lukedonia no matter how menial it will probably end up being.

"Wait..Rajak stay there, please brother." Rajak sits up, freezing in place as he waits thinks nothing of it really. 

* * *

  **Rajak**

Well up until Rael caresses his face gently then runs a hand over his cheek.

Fingers gently grazing his lips down to his throat and stop by his heart. He finds it straneous to swallow or breathe really but he tries not to let on.

 His body feels electric like a live-wire and he doesn't know if it is because no one has touched him in so long or if this is due to it being Rael.

He refuses to think about it. His eyes meet him and Rael is quick to respond.

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt with one hand and his pants are another story.

Pressing his lips together as he takes him in, watching him tense up a fraction in this state. He thinks he can help him relax.

Moaning lowly when Rael sucked on a nipple.

Mouth hot and wet as he rolls it with his tongue.

Pulling away his teeth scrape him light before moving onto the other one while he moves to touch his cock.

Tugging quick and all the way to the base.

Rael spits on his head and it's almost too much as he increases the pace. Saying 'ah' and 'brother', 'please' then some unintelligible words.

That are broken up midway when Rajak throws his head back and covered his mouth with his wrist.

This is sinful and not something that they thought they'd ever see themselves doing  but the moment Rajak catches his breath and leans up to kiss him so gently, tender and almost innocent with how tentative he is being. 

It has Rael weak. His bones are pure jelly.

Kissing him again and meeting his tongue brings him absolute joy.

He licks his lips when he moves back slightly, a broad smile on his face.

Stares up at him when he gets on his knees. Rajak's attention is all his for the time being.  Rael will not shy away. 

Not when they are acting on instinct or so close to coming undone.

Licking his balls and moving up. Long, slender fingers toying with him as his mouth works him through a storm.

Lapping at him as he concentrates. Sucking him off like it's an honor for him. 

He moves down on him quicker now. Relaxing his throat as he sets a good pace he shuts his eyes.

When Rajak comes it is with a small growl and his name while his fingers are gripping at his soft hair. Guiding him, riding his face to completion.

"Was this part of the training? Because if so I will definitely stay for the next course."

They both hear Seria before they actually see her and they still for a few seconds. Sharing a look and message she can almost decipher.

Her own eyes blown in desire as heat is evident on her face and pooling quickly in between her legs.

"Come up here then Seria and sit down here. I'd like to show you both my sincerest gratitude."

Rajak moves off the throne and discards the rest of his remaining clothes onto the floor which ends up in a relatively neat pile.

He kissed Rael's temple and offers him a small encouraging smile.

* * *

**Han**

"Well.." He laughs as he looks at the project rocket on the lawn. Moving towards it to pick it up off the ground. "It's clearly a dud. Wack, I was looking forward to seeing it blow up." 

Rai gives him a worried glance then grabs it from him tossing it aside. Ikhan laughs as he says "maybe next time."

They both look at the sky and see the grayish clouds as the wind picks up. They hope it doesn't rain right now. There is always huge puddles by the sidewalks that are sometimes not so fun to jump or sprint across anymore.

Both watch in surprise as M-21 and Takeo jump out of the way. Dragging a couple of students that had been on a picnic by the grass away.

A small explosion is heard seconds after that and Tao rushes towards them giving them a worried look.

"Science is definitely not for me. I think I'm just going to head home. See you later then guys."

Shinwoo picked up his backpack and grabs his phone from on-top of it. He is ready to walk off when Rai makes a noise from besides him.

"I would like to walk with you. If that's okay with you and Ikhan."

He stares at them and Ikhan waves him off saying that he has to go to the library. Tao offers to go with him to play some video games and Takeo says he has to do surveillance.

They leave M-21 to talk the somewhat panicked students out of potentially suing the school because Frankenstein would not be available for the next few days.

Half an hour later Shinwoo and Rai are drinking milkshakes in the park. Walking at a leisure pace as they take in the summer air.

Seeing ducks chasing some children that are probably scared for their lives. It's a little funny but is cut short when Rai intervenes.

Offering the ducks his milkshake and an apology on the human children's behalves.

Shinwoo tells the kids to run to their parents, trying to comfort them by saying that the ducks just have a bad case of the Mondays.

"You want to check out the new baseball cards my parents brought from overseas."

The redhead shows him a picture of one on his phone. Rai stares at it in earnest then looks up at him, surprised. 

"I got thirty of them in total now. They told me to try getting a hobby and I chose something kinda boring because it doesn't take up much time."

He scratched the back of his neck as he points to the road. "You wanna get some ramen noodles or Chinese tonight?"

Rai grabs his wrist leading him into the street cars beeping only to find that they cannot move until the both of them are safely across.

"Whoa that was awesome but Rai next time let's just wait for the crosswalk lights." Shinwoo meets his blood red eyes with an even stare as they both stand in line waiting to order.

Once they have their food they find a corner booth and take a seat.

"When was the last time you drank blood?"

Shinwoo doesn't look up as he asks while digging into his food.

"It's been a few years." Rai grabs a fork and digs in.

His eyes softening when he hears Shinwoo say that he will always be welcomed to his if he is hungry for something other than human food.

After a few minutes when they have finished eating Shinwoo grabs his keys and is ready to part ways because his house is a few minutes from here and Rai is far away from his own as it is now thanks to their little detour.

* * *

**Rai**

"Can I come over?" Rai gives him a smile as he asks and Shinwoo doesn't find it in himself to refuse.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go then. It looks like it might rain." They walk in silence except for a joke or two on Shinwoo's part and a mis-timed comment about 'Dance Dance Revolution' from Rai when it begins to drizzle.

Reaching his house Shinwoo gets his keys. Running a hand over his face to shove his wet hair out of his eyes.

They walk inside quickly and are quiet about it as they toe off their shoes.

Removing his coat as he watches Shinwoo take off his sweater then.

He begins heading towards the kitchen as he shouts out the words.

"Make yourself at home, comfortable. Mi casa su casa. Always. Um I'll make myself some hot chocolate."

"Do you want one or coffee? My dad drinks it black as night but I've got milk and sugar. I've also got tea. My Mom is a fan." 

Rai loosens his tie a little and looks around without really moving much.

Realizing all too late that Shinwoo stands before him with a towel and a fresh, brand new looking change of clothes as in suggesting that it's available if he wants to go for a shower.

"I'll take a hot chocolate with marshmallow if you have any. You have my sincerest gratitude Han"

He smiles at him softly and Shinwoo feels like a girl as his face heats up. His heart doing summersaults in his chest as he just nods.

Jumping a little when he hears thunder strikes out of nowhere and the rain sounds like it's picking up as lightning seems to illuminate his whole house via windows.

"It seems like we might be stuck in place for a minute. If it doesn't let up in the next couple of minutes would you like to stay the night?"

Shinwoo feels his pulse throughout all of his body but mainly at his hands chest and fingertips as he asks the question then waits for a response.

Biting his lower lip in anticipation and he stops once he realizes what he is doing. He just hopes that Rai doesn't mention it if he has caught on to his little crush.

Rai stares at his lips for a moment or two before closing the distance and leaning in.

Kissing him as his hand lays on his cheek. Thumb caressing his skin. There's a spark of passion to it when Rai takes starts to take control.

 Then he moves back when lightning flashes again. Seeming to remember himself and how dangerous what he was just doing has the potential of becoming.

"If you'll excuse me. I would like to take a shower. Can you please show me where it's at? Thank you." Shinwoo can no longer meet his eyes as he nods and leads the way.

When Rai makes it safely to the restroom he feels like he can breathe again. Then like an idiot. 

Once the door closes Rai puts a hand to his lips and sighs as he runs his tongue over them.

Trying to recapture the delicious sensation. Yet failing. Still the moment is so fresh in his mind.

He feels what he hasn't felt in millennia. Blood lust born of desire. He feels his fangs extend as he removes his clothes.

Stepping into the shower not minding the cold water as he takes himself in hand.

Moaning loud as he throws his head back onto the tiles wall.

Touching himself unashamedly as he speeds it up.

Uttering words in a language long forgetting to man and even the Nobles and vampire under his, Lukedonia's domain.

* * *

  **Han**

Shinwoo had wanted to knock. To let him know that he forgot his towel and change of clothes when he hears it.

The sounds of pleasure and skin on skin, a primal desire evident in the feel of air itself. It consumes him long before he hears his name fall from Cadis' mouth.

He entered the room. Taking a deep breath only to find Rai engulfed in light thanks to the large window above him.

Seeing that he had forgotten to turn the restroom light on. Han does it now.

The words 'big mistake' and 'oh bless me' fight for his attention simultaneously. He just drops Rai's stuff by the sink.

He runs out of the restroom and presses both palms to his knees as he breathes. His face is on fire. 

Having just caught Rai in the midst of pleasuring himself was not something that he had thought about previously.

For the next handful of minutes all he hears in the water from the shower and the rain outside.

He thinks he fucked up because he intruded in a private moment.

When Rai walks out of the restroom wearing his new change of clothes he sees Shinwoo sitting on his couch pretending to be interested in the news as he blows on his drink.

Rai stares at him and for a second Shinwoo feels himself compelled to look up so he does.

His friend looks cool and collected, composed. He wonders if that is how he really feels on the inside or if he is freaking out just like him.

"You are human." Rai says that as if that is all the explanation that Shinwoo needs as he takes a seat. Placing his hands on his lap.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for barging in there and seeing you..all I want to do is kiss you though."

Shinwoo fidgets with his fingers slightly as he tries to relax himself so that he can get out the words.

"Then maybe fall asleep to the sound of the rain. I would like to see you in the morning."

Rai stares at his lips then his body movement. Wordless as he moves he gets up only to push Shinwoo's back against the couch.

Straddling him and his mouth is mere inches from the now shy but determined redhead. 

"I feel my pulse quicken when I'm around you. What you saw in there. You caused it." Rai runs a hand through his hair and pulls him a fraction closer. "I'd like to repay you."

Shinwoo leans up to meet his lips. His tongue diving in when he gets the opportunity and his eyes close when Rai's hands start to travel up his shirt.

Tweaking a nipple lightly as he begins to rut against him.

His growing erection straining against his clothes.

He removes his shirt slowly wanting to see Shinwoo's reaction and he doesn't disappoint as he shoves him into the spot next to him.

"You're so beautiful Rai." Shinwoo says that before putting two of his slender fingers in his mouth and sucking gently.

Unzipping his pants as he capture his lips again.

"I need to get some lube and condoms. I'll just take a second." Shinwoo laughs as he moves off of him. He feels giddy and excited.

Rai looks so cute and he knows that probably isn't something that he wants to hear.

Because it's not sexy or cool yet it's all he can think about. He keeps the thought to himself.

"Hurry back." Cadis watched him leave as he catches his breath. Pulling his boxers and pants off properly.

He wants to consume him and make Shinwoo feel what it means to be all his own.

Rai scrapes his tongue along his left fang.

Tasting blood for a moment his eyes practically glow when he hears Han saying that he will 'brb' whatever that means.

When he comes back it is to the sight of Rai sitting on his couch completely naked and hard.

His dick is just as nice looking as the rest of him and Shinwoo feels like of course, he should have known.

* * *

  **Erga**

"Well do you know where he could be at the moment?"

"He's with Han Shinwoo. Walking him home. Oh nevermind. He just texted me that he's spending the night there. You could stay in one of the guest rooms Miss Lord." 

She bites her cheek gently before saying. "I will stay in Noblesse' room if it's not too much trouble and you don't mind." 

Tao and M-21 share a look before saying that it's cool.

That she is welcome to roam wherever she wants in this house because Frankenstein and Master Rai truly respect and trust her.

She watches the rain as lightning bolts reign upon the sky.

Undoing her bra she slips out of her now uncomfortable dress. 

Grabbing one of his shirts from the closet she gets under his covers.

Making herself at home. She is a Queen after all nothing will be denied to her. At least that is what she is hoping.

She closes her eyes thinking that she could do with a light nap when she hears a knock on the door.

Seeing no one but a tray of good looking food on floor she picks it up and goes back inside.

Around dawn she wakes up to the sound of footsteps.

The bedroom door opening to show Rai staring directly at her.

"Erga? Pleasure to meet you here." He looks what she's wearing and decidedly shuts the door as he steps into the room.

"Noblesse..Cadis, you smell like sex.." She sits up. Dragging a hand over her face. As  she tries to fully wake up.

He nods slightly as he spoke, proudly. "Han Shinwoo has feelings for me, I find them requited."

"Oh.."

"Yes." Rai takes off his coat as he yawns.

Walking towards his closet thinking that he could do with another shower when all he wants to do right now is eat some breakfast.

"He is quite handsome and above all that brave, noble. You have make a sound decision."

As she says that she gives him a little smile and he's getting a weird vibe from him as if she is sad or something.

After a few minutes she moves to get off the bed and stands. "Is he your mate now or a for lack of a better term, fling?"

He turns around as she grabs her dress clearly intending to change into her clothes.

"We haven't talked about it, yet." He closes his eyes as he catches sight of her bare frame in the mirror.

"Then for the moment, you are free?" She takes a step towards him ignoring the way he tenses up slightly when she runs her fingers up his spine.

"Erga. I think you know the answer." He turns and lifts her as his mouth meets hers in desperation.

Her legs tangle around him as he pulls at her underwear.

Holding her up with his other hand intent on pushing her against the nearest wall.

Breaking away from her to place a few stands of hair behind her ear then say.

"Were you planning on staying for breakfast? On days like this we often have blueberry muffins or chocolate chip pancakes with coffee. Or hot cocoa."

She laughs lightly. Loving the invitation. Kissing him again then nodding that she'd be honored.


End file.
